


Protect

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is Mycroft's assistant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes Mycroft's assignment to protect his brother a little too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

John walked into Mycroft's office that morning, ignoring the chair, he always preferred to stand. It was the same as always, the same furniture that could have been from Argos but John knew was very expensive. Mycroft was in his chair not even looking up when his closest friend and second in command walked in.

He was made to wait the time Mycroft needed to finish what he was doing. He was a patient man and he waited dutifully. 

"Ah, John," Mycroft said eventually like he was surprised, though John expected he would never get to see that reaction truthfully ever. "I want you to go to see my brother, a teenage girl was murdered last night on my territory. See that the killer is found."

"You're going to meet the Pilling's this afternoon. You'll need backup." John replied frowning. The Pilling's were one of the strongest fractions of their group. Mycroft had felt lately, that they needed to be tied on a tighter leash.

John had felt more comfortable when he thought he had been going with Mycroft and would have been present to protect him.

"We both know that if I took my most trusted assassin to a friendly meeting they would not tolerate it and things would get out of hand."

John nodded, he understood but didn't like it. "Your brother, he's a cop isn't he? Why would we want to speak to him. Doesn't he mess up several of your operations?" 

"He's more than a cop. He's DCI and he's no threat to us." Mycroft smiled condescendingly. John always let him get away with it. If anyone deserved to act like that, Mycroft did.

"I've given you a new persona, so that you can work with him as his new partner. That is to stop other people asking questions, not to fool Sherlock. You will find him impossible to trick, you've always been an open book to anyone who cares to look."

John frowned at that, then sighed.

"Any more advice?" John asked. But Mycroft had gone back to his work so John left.


End file.
